Deals with the Devil
by Violet Abyss
Summary: What I thought should have happened in the Episode Onyx, The Episode where Lex's two personalities split into two people. A goofy, mildy ooc Clex. Be kind.


Deals with the Devil

_A/N: This fic is sort of set inside of the episode Onyx, sort of what I thought _should _have happened. I guess. ; It starts right after Clark and Lex are arguing inside the Kent's barn, and Lex tells Clark to help him rule the world. It is Clex (Clark/Lex) Slash if that offends you. If so, don't read it. Copyright where it is due. _

That had been three days ago. Eventually, after about ten minutes of playfully threatening to torture Jonathan and Martha, Clark had given in. He now slouched sulkily on the couch while evil!Lex paced around his study, excitedly making plots, his curvy lips in a wide, adorable, (if slightly cracked) grin, his childish eyes sparkling with pure evil delight.

"You know who I always hated? Tom Cruise. Let's kill Tom Cruise. This one time, at a banquet, this chick was totally eyeing me, and I was about to go over there and get some action, when Tom Cruise swooped in with his…his…_movie star goodness_ and totally stole my thunder. I always wanted to get him back for that. So can we kill him?"

"You're the brains of the outfit, remember?" Said Clark dully, eyeing him for any sign that evil!Lex might tell him where good!Lex was being kept.

Evil!Lex fwumped onto the couch next to Clark, gazing at him with pleading eyes. "Oh, Clark. _Pretend _to have fun at least! I could kill your parents you know. I just might if you don't stop being so monotonous!" His pretty eyes pleaded silently with Clark. Clark's mouth stretched into a painful looking smile/grimace. Lex frowned thoughtfully at this.

"I bet _I _know what would cheer you up, Clark. We are best friends after all! I know you better than anyone." This made Clark growl in irritation.

"We are _not _friends, Lex."

"We are plotting to take over the world together. I'd say that makes us pretty damn good friends Clark. Anyway, you're not _listening_! I bet seeing Lana would cheer you up. Maybe we could have a little … fun with her, for doing so many horrible things to you! You know, take away her apartment. Kill Jason…pretend to torture you and then later giggle over the look on her face. Waddaya say, Clark?"

"I would never do that to Lana! And you wouldn't either Lex! How dare you!" Clark's eyes blazed with righteous fury. Lex smirked, amused at this show of chivalry.

"Now Clark, you being heroic is pretty hot, but I can't allow it." Delicately he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a lead box, which he opened, revealing his as ever very attractive kryptonite ring. Clark groaned in agony, writhing on what was no doubt a very expensive couch.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I'll put it away in a moment, but we need to sort through something first. I need you to promise me something, Clark." Lex whispered huskily, running a hand along the edge of Clark's anguished face. "I need you to promise me you will stop looking for the other Lex. He is as good as dead, and good riddance! He was a weak fool, and you well know it." Clark only glared at evil!Lex, his hatred oozing out of every pore. Lex had had quite enough.

"PROMISE ME!" He screamed, slamming his fist into Clark's face and leaping up at the same time. "Promise" He said, much softer, his voice deadly.

"I promise," Clark said softly, defeated.

After a moment evil!Lex seemed to gain control of himself and put the ring back in its box. He knelt next to Clark and put his arm around the young man's chest. "I'm sorry you made me do that," He murmured, "why don't you go and get some sleep?"

"No, I'm fine." Clark said, cowed.

"If you say so…" evil!Lex whispered gazing into Clark's eyes. "Clark, did I ever tell you I was Bi?

"Funny that you should tell me that now…" Clark said, dubiously, suddenly very suspicious of how close evil!Lex's face was to his own.

"Yeah. Funny." Lex said, easing his lips over Clarks with surprising gentility for someone who had just knocked his 'partner in crime' to the ground. To some it may be even more surprising that Clark found himself kissing evil!Lex back. It was very possible that between his psycho teleporting girlfriend, his psycho wolf/murderer girlfriend, and Lana tugging at his heartstrings that he had become gay, but it is more likely that he had just succumbed to evil!Lex's complete and utter hotness. Evil!Lex wrapped his fingers in Clark's hair as Clark very gently nibbled on evil!Lex's lip, causing a light moan to escape him as he deepened the kiss. After a moment they pulled back for air, a deeply blushing Clark gazing dizzily at a rather amused evil!Lex.

"We could take this somewhere else if you want," Said evil!Lex, laughing lightly.

"I…no, I should get…get some rest…" Muttered Clark hurriedly, looking mighty confused.

"Suddenly very tired, eh?" Said evil!Lex, his laughter echoing a little louder. "Well you know where to find me if you should change your mind." He pressed his lips once more to Clark's before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

That night Clark Kent listened harder than he'd ever listened harder than he'd ever listened before. Why, you ask? Because he was afraid. Not for his own life, with his overwhelming hero complex Clark Kent had the common teenage affliction of thinking he was immortal. No, this time Clark was afraid for his sanity, his blatant, almost forced heterosexuality. In his mind, kissing evil!Lex had felt far too good for to be healthy. Far too good indeed. So he listened. And sure enough, (for I am a benevolent writer, despite my infatuation with evil!Lex) just as he was about to give up, he heard the sad, gentle sound of someone crying.

In a flash, for that is was he did best, Clark Kent was kneeling by good!Lex's side, pulling off the heavy helmet, smashing the manacles to pieces, for once in his life not caring whether anyone saw what he did. It was just _so good _to see his best friend again.

"Clark…I knew you would come! How did…how did you _do _that!" good!Lex exclaimed.

Clark swept good!Lex into his arms, tears in his own eyes. "I'll explain, I promise Lex, but first let's get you out of here, alright?"

"Oh Clark, I'm so glad to see you" good!Lex sobbed.

Sure enough, the two of them got out of there faster than the speed of light, and before you can say, "Aw! I wanted evil!Lex to win!" They were in Clark's barn.

"Lex…" Clark began slowly, "I'm…I'm an alien. From a planet called Krypton." After these simple words were out, the rest of the story came easily, with good!Lex sitting, staring at Clark with innocent eyes. After he was finished good!Lex let out a long whistle.

"So…I was right then?" He asked carefully.

"Uh, yeah, more or less." Clark admitted sheepishly. "I just…I was so afraid that you'd hate me!" He finished angstily.

"I don't hate you Clark. In fact I'm rather glad. I _love _being right." Lex smiled with sincere gentility, "Thank you for telling me Clark, I'm…I'm honored."

Clark glowed with relief.

The next day the two of them, went back to the mansion and merged the two Lex's back together again, by Clark heating a Kryptonite ring from a safe distance. As the rubble cleared Clark gazed anxiously at Lex, to see if he was okay. Lex wrapped his arms around Clark warmly.

"Thank you so much for your help, Clark. It…it means so much to me."

"What do you remember…?" Clark asked slowly.

"Well, I have memories from good!Lex, but the ones from evil!Lex are still pretty hazy."

"So you remember…?"

"Oh come now, you don't honestly think I'd forget something like _that _do you?" Lex said with a laugh.

"Well, you might've…" Clark blushed deeply at his folly. "Oh Lex…there is…one more thing. You see…you…er…evil!you…you kissed me," Lex's eye's widened considerably. "And…I…I kissed you back?" Clark finished lamely. Lex, in the way only he could, gazed back at him coolly.

"Was that a mistake, Clark?" He asked, his voice showing no emotion.

"Well…I think it was a mistake to kiss evil!you…but maybe…maybe if it had been normal!you it wouldn't have been?" Clark really looked very confused.

"Good. That's the right answer, by the way." Lex affirmed before kissing Clark very soundly. Clark blushed, but kissed him back, and decided that he liked kissing Lex. Lex's gentle, achingly soft lips sent tingles of heat running through his body as even Lana had failed to do. He was a little afraid to open his eyes when Lex pulled away and began to kiss his neck, stopping occasionally to nibble a spot, here or there. This time it was Clark who moaned, which made Lex smile into his neck.

"Do you think you could…speed us somewhere private, maybe?" Lex asked between kisses.

"Oh yes…" Clark said huskily. And all was well.


End file.
